leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/Aatrox, The Darkin Blade (Slightly Reworked)
General Discussion So, Aatrox is supposed to be released soon. He is probably one of my fave champs. He is actually a pretty unique champion, but much of the community is complaining that he isn't 'special' and he isn't 'really related to his lore'. I partly agree with the lore part, so I decided to give it a try at reworking him a little to make him more of a 'team player'. Hopefully, you shall enjoy this! Current Changes I have in Mind Current Aatrox= Aatrox, The Darkin Blade, is an upcoming champion in League of Legends. Abilities PERSONAL NOTE: Aatrox needs more attack speed. He lacks the attack speed due to the slightly weak attack speed buff he has with his ult, to be honest. The blood well decays rather a bit too fast. His E doesn't really have good AD scalings. Overall, he seems pretty weak if he hasn't farmed well or isn't fed. Aatrox takes flight and slams down at a targeted location, dealing physical damage in a large area. Enemies in the center of the blast are also knocked up for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 10% of current health |costtype= |range = 650 }} Aatrox heals himself on every third attack. If Aatrox is below 50% health he will heal for three times as much. |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype= }} Aatrox deals bonus physical damage on every third attack at the cost of health. |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype= }} }} Aatrox unleashes and sends forward the power of his blade, dealing magic damage to enemies in a line and slowing them by 40% for a few seconds. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 5% |costtype = of current health }} Aatrox draws in the blood of his foes, dealing magic damage to nearby enemy champions. For the next 12 seconds, Aatrox's gains bonus attack speed and 175 bonus attack range (325 total range). He is still considered melee for item purposes. |leveling= 200 / 300 / 400 |cooldown = |cost = No cost }} |-| 'Improved Aatrox'= Aatrox, The Darkin Blade, is an upcoming champion in League of Legends. Abilities Notes: The decay amount per second has been reduced to 2.5% from 3%. This will allow him to maintain his attack speed bonus a bit longer. Aatrox takes flight and slams down at a targeted location, dealing physical damage in a large area. Enemies in the center of the blast are also knocked up for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 10% of current health |costtype= |range = 650 }} No changes have been made... yet. Aatrox heals himself on every third attack. If Aatrox is below 50% health he will heal for three times as much. The cost of Dark Flight and Blades of Torment are decreased by 25%. |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype= }} Aatrox deals bonus physical damage on every third attack at the cost of health. Dark Flight and Blades of Torment deal 25% bonus damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype= }} }} Notes: Returned the passives for each stance. Passive on Blood Thirst has been decreased from 50% to 25% decreased health cost. Aatrox unleashes and sends forward the power of his blade, dealing magic damage to enemies in a line and slowing them by 40% for a few seconds. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 5% |costtype = of current health }} No changes have been made. Aatrox draws in the blood of nearby enemy champions, dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health. For the next 12 seconds, Aatrox increases his maximum health by a flat amount, gains bonus attack speed and 175 bonus attack range (325 total range). He is still considered melee for item purposes. |leveling= 15 / 17.5 / 20 |cooldown = |cost = No cost }} Notes: 'Damage dealt changed to a percentage (of target's maximum health) from a flat 200/300/400 (+ 1% per 100 AP), additionally removing the scaling. Aatrox now gains a maximum health increase for the duration. Attack speed bonus increased at later ranks from 40/50/60% to 40/55/70%. Range bonus unchanged. Diameter of AoE unchanged. ' Closing Discussion I hope he is what he's supposed to be, a tough and dreadful warrior that cleaves through armies and stuff. Well, I hope you liked my version of Aatrox. Feedback is welcome! And until next time, summoners! Category:Custom champions